


I wanted you, but I couldn't have you

by FoReigNSwAGgeRs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Goodnight Moon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Must Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoReigNSwAGgeRs/pseuds/FoReigNSwAGgeRs
Summary: Mark thinks about why he loves Donghyuck.Just read... I kinda wrote this off of my own feelings. Soooo... enjoy?Go and read my other fic it's actually decent





	I wanted you, but I couldn't have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A fellow friend that feels as I do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+fellow+friend+that+feels+as+I+do).



> Sorry this is kinda sad. I'm just going through some things.
> 
> I'll try to write something better soon. My computer's broke so I have to write on my phone rip.

Mark had always known that Donghyuck didn't love him. 

No matter how much Mark tried to hold onto the possibility, all his hopes would be flushed down the toilet by Donghyuck.

He loved when Donghyuck would smile at him, or even look in his direction. It would make his heart skip a beat. 

He loved when Donghyuck would sing because DAMN did the boy have a voice.

He loved when Donghyuck would laugh with his contagious laughter. 

He loved that he could trust Donghyuck to not tell anyone his secrets.

He loved that Donghyuck could tell when he was having a bad day, and easily get him his favorite things (which included Donghyuck)

The one thing Mark hated though was when Donghyuck would catch feelings for someone else, or rant to Mark about his feelings. It took everything in Mark to not scream "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!", at the top of his lungs. 

Mark spent his whole life just following everything Donghyuck did.

He was always the first person Donghyuck came to, and he hated it.

He hated that he was so hopelessly in love with Donghyuck, with no chance of him ever loving him back.

And one day he cracked.

He cried and cried and cried.

And when he ran out of tears, he left.

Left Donghyuck, left Korea, left everything he knew.

Did he feel better? 

No.

But it was better than seeing Donghyuck happy without him.


End file.
